1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote monitoring system, a terminal management server and a terminal management server control program, and particularly to a remote monitoring system connected to a plurality of remote monitoring terminals, and a terminal management server and a terminal management server control program used therein.
2. Description of Background Art
An example of conventional monitoring control systems is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-128952. The monitoring control system in the publication includes a central monitoring apparatus that monitors and remotely controls a plurality of radio base stations and subscribers' devices (remote monitoring terminals), the central monitoring apparatus being connected to the radio base stations and subscribers' devices, which are located in a wide range of areas, via a communication network.
The monitoring control system generally has one central monitoring apparatus connected to a plurality of remote monitoring terminals. Since configuration information to be distributed to the remote monitoring terminals varies from terminal to terminal, the more the remote monitoring terminals are connected, the more complicated and troublesome the entry operations of the configuration information become.